


Pent Up

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: It’s been four months since baby Silver’s been born and both Gray and Juvia are in need each other.





	Pent Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp between my Gray and I.   
> It's about a year old but I just got this AO3 account and decided to post it.

Silver was asleep. Gray walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. The ice mage snuck up behind Juvia, placing his hands on her hips and giving a little squeeze before kissing the back of her neck.

Juvia was in the kitchen making a grilled cheese as a snack. Her blue hair was up in a ponytail, she wore black shorts and a baby blue tank top. Juvia giggled and squirmed a little. “Hello Gray-sama~” She said as she put the grilled cheese sandwich on a plate.

“Lunch will have to wait.” He said huskily, nipping at her neck. Since Silver’s birth four months ago, the pair had too much to do to enjoy each other’s company. However, today was different. Gray’s hands knit around Juvia’s waist, giving her gentle affection everywhere he could.

Juvia let slip a moan, Gray knew just where to touch her that always turned her on. Juvia turned around in his arms wrapping her own around his neck. “Juvia is hungry though…” She moved her lips with a smirk.

“Well dessert is best first.” He said, kissing up her neck lightly, before claiming her lips for himself .

Juvia kissed back heatedly. She moaned sweetly into it as she wrapped a leg around his waist.

Gray’s hand slid up her thigh, tracing over her guild mark and up to under her shorts. The raven relentlessly molested her neck with kisses, keeping her pushed against the counter.

Juvia moaned softly again. She tilted her head. Her fingers ran through his hair urging him to do more.

The ice mage kissed and nibbled his way down her chest, firmly grasping a breast in one hand, letting his thumb trace over her nipple. He was all riled up already, getting a bit forceful in his ministrations

Juvia wriggled and leaned into his touches. Her breasts were larger and more sensitive since just having a baby. She opened her mouth to let out a louder moan right in Gray’s ear.

If Juvia would let him, Gray was planning to take her right there in the kitchen. The raven was panting already, his pants painfully tight as he kept his ministrations up. 

The ice mage lifted her shirt, kissing down her stomach to the hemline of her shorts.

Juvia gasped and wiggled more. Her fingers still clutched at his hair. Was this really happening here? Would baby Silver wake up? This was all so exciting made Juvia even more aroused. She could feel herself getting wet.

Gray really wished she’d worn a skirt today as she usually did, but the shorts just added an extra challenge. Gray slid down a little more, nuzzling and kissing at her womanhood through the annoying layers of cloth before rising, his hand cupping her heat and a finger rubbing along her covered entrance.

Juvia squeaked, her mouth wide open, eyes shut, and her head back. She grinded against his hand. She needed him more than she thought.

Gray’s hand snuck down her shorts, under her panties. He smirked.

“Someone’s wet.” He murmured in her ear, fingers getting to work quickly. He enjoyed making her writhe, getting Juvia hot and bothered and begging for more.

Juvia’s hand moved and grabbed at the counter and bit her lip. “Mmmhmm” she moaned, squirming.

Gray’s smirk turned into a grin as he made his way to her entrance, running a finger along her slickness.

“You’re needy, aren’t you?” He practically purred in Juvia’s ear while kissing up and down her flushed neck. He’d already left a few faint marks, reclaiming his territory.

“Juvia needs Gray-sama…” She murmured breathlessly as she was already panting. Her hips moved making his finger enter her she sighed cutely having that small relief.

“I need you too…” He replied, working her shorts down without his hand leaving her warmth. The raven tugged his own pants loose, freeing himself from the restricting cloth, and paused from his touches to her, to stroke himself a few times. He swore quietly, moving one of her hands to wrap around his length.

Juvia gave the hard member a little squeeze before stroking it. She had stepped out of her shorts leaving free. Juvia whimpered a little giving Gray a pathetic look.

Gray knew that look well. He released his grip from his hand over hers, and grasped her hips in his hands.

“Counter or table?” He asked, not giving her many options.

“Gray-sama just take me…” She begged. It didn’t matter where at this point.

“My pleasure.” He said, lifting her legs up over his hips. Gray didn’t wait long, entering her slick warmth with a groan. It’d been too long for him already since he’d felt her last, and he knew damn good and well what he’d been missing. The raven’s hips locked with hers, grinding a little as he began to thrust.

Juvia groaned loudly and tightly wrapped her legs around her husband. It had been too long. She moved her hips And murmured for more.

Gray gave it to her and more, ending up with her back against the kitchen wall and his hands firmly grasping her ass. His face was buried in her now loose blue waves, kissing and biting and leaving marks everywhere he could. He felt her nails down his back and groaned, it spurring him on.

Juvia dug her nails in, gripping onto him. She moaned cutely with every thrust. Hair pulling was another secret turn on for her and she got even more wet that was possible when he did so. She was coming close to her climax so fast already.

Gray kept at his rhythm, shifting a little when he felt her tighten. She was too damn good at that, urging him on to climax.

“Juvia…ahhh…” He groaned, feeling heat surge through his frame. The ice mage was dripping with sweat but ignoring it to continue to fuck Juvia over the moon.

“Gray-sama Juvia’s coming!“She squealed over a couple times before she did. She squirted her juices all over both of them. She was panting and clinging to Gray. Gray slowly slid to the floor, Juvia still straddling him, the puddle under the pair slick on the floor.

"Shit…” He panted, still holding the bluenette tight. The raven was flushed rose, red welts up his back from her nails, and a couple love bites along his shoulders and neck. He’s covered Juvia in them, enjoying her embarrassment when she’d discover them later.

“Juvia loves Gray-sama so much!” She clung him still, shaking a bit from the orgasm. she spoke up again. “J-juvia is sorry…” She trailed off with a blush, still out of breath. She had made a mess.

“It cleans.” He replied, leaning up to kiss her lips softly. “Love you too.” The raven didn’t shift for a bit. Still recovering from months of pent up desire, Gray was still panting. No matter his physical endurance, sex always brought him to his knees.

Just then the baby started crying. Juvia sighed, will at least they had had a little time together. With Gray’s help carefully got up off of him and moved, still shaking, to get baby Silver.

Gray chuckled a bit, knowing Silver wouldn’t sleep long. He helped Juvia up and while she fetched their son, he cleaned up the mess in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~ Please review~  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
